Talk:Bade/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101003223131/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101006020005
“Dude, if you don't like this paring then don't go to this page.” What kind of lame argument is that? “If you don't like it, do go here.” wow can you cop out any more than you did just now? Talk about a derivative sentence. I don't tell you to “Don't go to bori if you don't like that couple.” this is a forum. Where all TOPICS pertaining to said pairing can be discussed. If you don't like it...tough. Cry me a river. “They ARE a popular ship so deal with it.” Wow you didn't read a word I say did you. Not once did I say this couple WASN'T popular. Good lord you amaze with your inability to comprehend other people's statements. “Anyways, who cares if this pair it's or it's not chiched?” Exactly who cares of it's cliched or not? Same goes with Bori. Hence your complaint that one couple is cliched when your own favorite pairing is just AS cliched...is totally pointless. “Sure, you made your point, but still, I'm sure that you had to think hard to find that many ships and characters like them.” Really? Is that so? So the “popular mean girl” at the popular school is pretty hard to find? Again. Cordelia Chase from Buffy The Vampire Slayer Sharpay Evans from Highschool Musical Regina George from Mean Girls Jennifer Check from Jennifer's Body Tammi Dyson from Spectacular A TON of characters from Gossip Girl, 90210, basically any show based off of “highschool drama” has the “mean popular girl” This took like little to no effort to think this up. And it's been done before. It's not hard to find examples. “I mean, it's NOT a ship that you watch, them later say: "that's so cliché"” Actually...it is. Because it IS a “cliched” pairing. The show is a cliched. Once again. Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angelm Supernatural, Smallville, Dawson's Creek, 7th Heaven, 90210, Gossip Girl, The Young And The Restless, All My Children. Highschool Musical. Mean Girls. These are ALL examples of TV programs that have a “BADEsque” pairing to them. Once again your precious BADE ship is just as cliched. “It's completely not.” Yes it is. Look at the examples above. “Sure, relationships like this one happened in other series,” Again look at the examples above. “but it's not something that you see and imediately think how cliche it is.” Once again yes it is. If you think about it, Bade is just as cliched as any other pairing that you can think up on this show. It IS something you see and can think that its a cliched pairing because it IS its self a Cliched pairing. You just don't WANT to see it because your bias to your favorite pairing. “Bori is more like that.” As is Bade. “At least when I watch the show with my family that's what all of them say.” Well then your family and friends and whoever else WATCHES this show with you probably hasn't watched tv in the last ten years or so. Because common sense tends to dictate that this entire show is just one cliché after another. Not to mention now your complaining that Bori is a cliché again when you just admitted that your own pairing is just as cliched? Can we say...back tracking? Lol. Talk about ridiculous statements. “My dad watched only two episodes and he was like: I hope that paring doesn't happen on this show, it's so cliched."” Then it's safe to assume that this is your Dad's first time watching television then. Because if you and your dad think Bori is a cliched pairing, and ignore the obvious other BADE esque pairings around you, your family either never watched television before or payed attention to obvious detail. Just saying. “So, whatever. Bade may be A LITTLE cliched,” No it's a LOT cliched. Again the examples I given on top. Even your “Diamond in the rough” idea has been done to death on many other shows. It's not just a “Little cliched” it's cliched. Simple as that. It's not an opinion it's a fact. Plus LITTLE cliched makes no sense. It's either cliched or not. And in this case it is. “but it's still awesome.” Well awesome is more or less subjective but whatev. “Also, seriously, do you have a social life? From what I can see, I don't think so.” This is coming from someone who responds to me constantly and also resorts to cursing me off right? Wow how hypocritical can you be? “It's okay if you wanna express your opinions, but making a full speech about how Bade is cliched is ridiculous.” Yet going to the Bori wiki pages and screaming at the top of your lungs to other Bori fans that their pairing is SO cliched hence forth it sucks isn't ridiculous? That's some messed up double standard thinking you got going on there brosef. That is some serious hypocritical bull chiz you got going on. “And if you wanna respond to my comment, whatever, do it, but I won't be reading what you say anyway.” Ah the typical cop out excuse. That never gets old lol. “I just came here to see the comments because one friend of my told me to see yours.” So then that means you ARE responding to my comment? Lol oh you make me laugh. “She said: "Check out the comments on the bade page, there's a stupid girl who has no life that probably spent a whole day to come up with a comment saying how the pair isn't cliched".” Well then I gotta say your friend doesn't have very good reading comprehension if she thinks I am thinking up a comment saying how the pairing “isn't” cliched. Since by your books, I'm doing the LATTER. Wow I don't even have to respond to that. That part pretty much defeats it's self. “And, unlike you I have a social life, so I probably won't come back to this page to read the comments.” Yet you continue to come back and respond...strange how people don't follow their convictions. “And I hope that when I, someday, check out this page again, you won't be here anymore, saying how you hate this ship.” Again never said I hated it. Just it's as cliched as your other pairing. And no matter what you or your goofy family has to say, it's the truth. It's just as cliched as other “BADEesque” pairings out there. So no. You're wrong, you're family is wrong and whoever told you that it's “Not as cliched” is also dead wrong. Again I gave PLENTY examples which you just HAPPEN to skip. Out of sight out of mind right? Ok...I gotcha. Cool. “Grow up kid.” And this is coming from someone cursing me off, misreading my posts and insisting that I am wrong huh? Pot calling the kettle black my ignorant friend.